The Remake of Shrek
by lilcountrygirl08
Summary: Shrek and Donkey are completely different in this story...
1. Shrek meets his lover

Author's beginning note: I'm going to re-make the story of Shrek. Donkey isn't unloved and Shrek finds another love match, along with Donkey. Here goes..  
  
Chapter one: The Re-Make of Shrek  
  
~Shrek and Donkey are alone in the corn fields~  
  
Donkey: (walking along as he tries to get Shrek to like him) I know you want to be my friend, Shrek! Don't you dare lie to me!  
  
Shrek: Gosh would you just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!??  
  
Donkey: The more you say that, the more I am gonna annoy you!  
  
Shrek: Fine, I'll give you a chance. But only if you promise me that you will find me a love match.  
  
Donkey: Done.  
  
~all the while, Shrek and Donkey are walking along to find a hole in the ground where the "groundpig" that shall be introduced later in the story lives.~  
  
Shrek: Hmm.this is a lovely hole in the ground, is it not?  
  
Donkey: How can a hole be lovely, might I ask?  
  
Shrek: Look at it! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!  
  
Donkey: Umm.yeah whatever ok!  
  
Shrek: There's a beautiful girl down in that hole...I'll have you know.  
  
Donkey: And you know this how?? You're just a stupid Ogre, what do you know.  
  
Shrek: Take a look for yourself  
  
~Donkey looks in the hole and finds the most beautiful "groundpig" he has ever seen~  
  
"Groundpig": Oh my goodness! Aren't you a sexy being, you jackass you!  
  
Donkey: YA HEAR THAT, SHREK! She called me SeXy!!!!  
  
Shrek: Yeah ummhmm..(mumbles under his breath) I saw her first.  
  
"Groundpig": What was that, hideous beast, I couldn't quite hear you?  
  
Donkey: He didn't say anything, just ignore him.trust me, he's not worth listening to.  
  
~Shrek growls and walks back to his swamp all alone without a lover to be with~  
  
Shrek: (mumbles to himself) So much for donkey finding me a girlfriend. Some friend he is.see if I ever talk to that little ass again.  
  
~Princess Fiona (Lord Farquaad's wife) knocks on Shrek's door)  
  
Shrek: GO AWAY DONKEY!  
  
Fiona: It's me, Fiona.  
  
Shrek: Sure sure, I know it's you Donkey, disguising your voice. You lied to me once before, why wouldn't you do it again.  
  
~Fiona breaks down Shrek's door~  
  
Shrek: Oh my goodness it is you!!! I'm so sorry!  
  
Fiona: It's okay.  
  
Shrek: GET OUT! YOU'RE GETTING MUD ALL OVER MY RUG!  
  
Fiona: Sorry, I'll take my shoes off.  
  
Shrek: Why don't you clean up the floors while you're at it  
  
Fiona: I wish you were the Shrek from the actual movie who wasn't so clean!  
  
Shrek: Yeah well I'm not. And I'm extremely mad now, so I think you should leave.  
  
~Fiona leaves and Shrek sulks in his own depression.waiting and trying to figure out what to do with Donkey~  
  
Author's end note: More of this story in the next chapter. In my version of Shrek, Fiona ended up marrying Lord Farquaad. Donkey falls in love with a "groundpig" (aka groundhog) and is completely the opposite of how he is in the real Shrek. Shrek is also opposite.he is neat and tidy and it's almost as if he wants to be happy.and he wants to be Donkey's friend. Bye for now, please be sure to read onto the next chapter. 


	2. Secret reveald Donkey is finally ha...

Well here we are again, in the wonderful world of Shrek. Remember from the previous chapter that Shrek got very mad at Donkey----  
  
~Shrek sits at home, still sulking in his depression when suddenly Donkey comes trotting up and bangs on Shrek's door.~  
  
Shrek: Donkey, you know what you did to me, don't even bother saying anything, just go away.  
  
Donkey: (as he disguises his voice) It's me, Fiona.  
  
Shrek: Oh, okay, come in.  
  
Donkey: HA! I fooled you!  
  
Shrek: Oh darn, I figured it was Fiona again, because she came earlier.  
  
Donkey: Well, I came to say that I am sorry.  
  
Shrek: Why should I believe that??  
  
Donkey: Because, Miss Piggy here never wanted to be with me, she thought you were the ugliest beast ever. And that is what she was looking for.  
  
Shrek: Yeah right, who would want to be with an Ogre like me??!!  
  
Donkey: She does.  
  
Shrek: Fine, I forgive you and I'll go on a date with her. Where does she want to take me?  
  
Donkey: To the wax museum.  
  
Shrek: Oh great, an Ogre and a "groundpig" on a date to the wax museum! What fun!  
  
Donkey: Come on, give her a chance!  
  
Shrek: Fine. I will then.  
  
~Shrek and Miss Piggy head off to the wax museum where they have a great time. Shrek proposes to her. She says yes and they're happily married. All the while, Donkey still has no one~  
  
Donkey: Shrek, this isn't fair, no one like's me.  
  
Shrek: Surely we'll find you someone!  
  
Donkey: Yeah, when I can fly-wait I forgot, I already DID fly in the origional Shrek movie!!!!  
  
Shrek: Exactly.anything can happen!  
  
Donkey: Maybe you're right!  
  
Shrek: I have a question, Donkey.  
  
Donkey: What's that, Shrek?  
  
Shrek: Are you gay?  
  
Donkey: No, I am bisexual. I am just so ashamed of it, that I never told anyone.  
  
Shrek: oh-well then----  
  
Donkey: Yes.  
  
Shrek: I think I have the perfect person for you!  
  
Donkey: Who is that?  
  
Shrek: Lord Farquaad's mirror!!!! You know, that talking one?!  
  
Donkey: Oh shut up, what the heck, you want me to marry a mirror??  
  
Shrek: I guess you're right---  
  
Donkey: Hmm...  
  
Shrek: OHHH I know!!!! You can marry Snow White! She-or He-is a transsexual! She-or He-was once a man! It's perfect for you!  
  
Donkey: YEAH!!!! He's a beautiful woman!  
  
~okay, I know you're thinking, this is really dumb..but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, Donkey and Snow White went on a date and got married. Donkey and Shrek are both happily married to their "Wives".~  
  
Author's End Note: Yeah yeah, it's my first story, so it's pretty dumb. My next one will be better, I promise!!! So, ta-ta for now. until my next story-thanks for reading! 


End file.
